


Are cars supposed to have eyes?

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [13]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Husbands, M/M, Portkeys, Radiator Springs (Cars), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry and Draco visit Radiator Springs for a small vacation. The town seems a bit strange at arrival.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Are cars supposed to have eyes?

"I still can't believe you booked a vacation in the middle of nowhere," Draco looked at Harry, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect. 

Harry smiled, Draco had been saying the same phrase over and over again. However the blond hadn't said that he didn't want to go, so right now they're were making way to the port key room at the Ministry. 

"Well you would think you started to believe around now. As we're going to catch our portkey in," at this point Harry looked on his watch, still the same one he got from Molly and Arthur on his birthday, "thirty minutes. And the fact that I'm carrying both our suitcases. Why are you not carrying your own by the way?" 

At this point Draco lowered his arms again, before kissing Harry on the cheek. 

"Because you're my strong and sweet husband, who doesn't want his poor partner to carry his own very heavy suitcase. Just like the saviour you are." Draco grinned at the last part. 

By now however Harry was used to his husband's theatrics and so he blinked his eyes and smiled sweetly in return. 

"Of course. Everything for a damsel in distress." After those words, he quickened his pace, knowing otherwise there might be a chance he would get hexed. A indignant squeek behind him, made him chuckle. 

Soon they arrived at the portkey room, here Harry went to the counter to get the one they reserved. Unfortunately there were still some assholes at the Ministry that refused to grant a Malfoy a port key or anything basically. So to make sure Harry wouldn't punch someone in the nose and that they didn't have to have a nice chat with Kingsley again, Draco never picked up the portkey. 

Soon Harry returned, holding a tissue in his hand. Together they moved to a more scheduled corner. 

"Alright it will activate in two minutes. Grab on." 

"Are you sure that's a clean tissue? For all I know I will grab in someone's snot!" Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion, softly poking the tissue. 

"Draco just grab it. If there's snot in it, then I'm already touching it too. And we can wash our hands as soon as we arrive." Harry sighed, holding out the tissue to Draco. 

"Fine but only because I want to go on vacation," and with the most ridiculous expression on his face, the blond grabbed the tissue. 

Five seconds later and they were whisked away, before appearing in front of a city sign, saying "Welcome in Radiator Springs!", a car and a grass field in the background. 

Both of them looked around, but saw no bus station or anything alike that would get them to the part of the city where all the buildings were and also their hotel. 

"Well I guess we will have to walk." Harry offered. 

"What? We're wizards Harry. We can just Apparate to the hotel." Draco responded. 

Harry pondered the idea for a bit, before shaking his head. 

"We don't know the area well, so too much risk where we will appear. Also we can't Apparate into our hotel room, because that would be strange for the muggles working there. They also will probably call the police then because we broke in." 

Apparently Draco couldn't find any argument to that and so he started to walk, Harry shook his head, before following his husband. 

They walked ten minutes before reading the center of the city where all buildings were. 

"It's so quiet." 

"Maybe they have a afternoon nap?" Harry shrugged, before walking to the hotel. Draco frowned, before following. 

There was absolutely no one on the street. Also inside the shops and houses there were no persons. However there were cars everywhere. On the street, inside the shops. Draco swore he even saw a smaller car behind the bar dressed as a butler. Suppressing a shiver, he followed Harry quickly into the hotel. 

"Hello? Anyone here? We reserved room 3, on the name of Malfoy-Potter?" Harry called out, wandering around, searching for persons who work at the place. 

The jingling of keys made them both go back to the service counter. There was a small note placed on the counter, together with a pair of keys. Picking the note up, they read the message written on it. 

' _ Hello and welcome to the Cozy Cone hotel. We truly hope you enjoy your stay. The keys next to this note are the keys to your room. After you rested, you're more than welcome to join us for a drink at Ramone's.' _

"Strange" Harry muttered and Draco couldn't help but nod in agreement. 

"Well let's go see our room. And talk about this all." Draco said, grabbing the keys, before making way to the stairs. Even if he did get better with Muggle electronics, he still didn't like the elevator. 

After they settled into their room and had a short cuddle to rest. They showered and got dressed.

"Well let's see if Ramone's is something." Harry said, locking their room with the key, before sliding it into his pocket. Together they made way to where the bar and restaurant was. Once again noticing how there were no other people around. 

Finally they found the bar, and even outside they could hear voices. 

"Seems like we're not the only ones here after all" Draco said, before opening the door and walking inside, only to stop straight away. 

The whole bar was filled with cars, standing around tables, hanging at the bar and several of the smaller ones Draco had seen before were standing behind the bar, serving the others. And all of them were talking. 

"Harry please tell me I misunderstood Muggle technology and all cars have eyes and mouths and are able to talk and move around on their own?" 

However before Harry could answer a brown, battered tow truck and a shiny red race car made way to them. 

"Hello! And welcome to Radiator Springs! I'm Mater!" the brown one all but yelled, "and this is my friend Lightning McQueen. He's the fastest around here!" 

The red one, Lightning apparently, moved forward. "Welcome, you're our first wizard guest. We wanted to open for well normal humans too, but the shock probably would be too much." 

"Yes I can imagine." Harry replied faintly, still looking around with wonder. 

"Yes sorry we probably should have said it at the brochure" another car a blue one said while moving closer, "I'm Sally." 

Draco apparently had came over his shock and spoke up, "Well we're honored to be the first ones. I'm Draco and this is my husband Harry. I doubt about the fastest part however. I think we can both beat you on our brooms." 

"We will have to test it tomorrow. But I have never seen the back of anyone" Lightning McQueen warned. 

"We shall see. Let's drink first now and get to know each other. Hopefully after a few drinks Harry here will be over his shock too." and with these words he dragged Harry to the bar. 

The rest of the evening was spent talking and getting to know more about all these cars and how such was possible. The latter was mostly Harry asking questions. 

The next day they got a tour around the area and the day after they did go for that race. Unfortunately both Draco and Harry had to admit defeat. A fact Mater couldn't help but keep repeating. 

The last day of their vacation they were invited to a race. Both of them cheering loudly once Lightning McQueen one. As a goodbye gift, that evening they had a bonfire. 

The next morning everything was rushed, Mater, Lighting McQueen and Sally promising to come visit Wizarding London too. Before they knew it the portkey whisked them away again, bringing them back to plain old London. 


End file.
